Slot antennas have found wide application in the field of radio communication. Conventional slot antennas comprise halfwave elements. This has put them at a disadvantage, with regard to size, compared with patch or wire antennas, such as the PIFA (planar inverted-F antenna), which can be constructed with quarterwave elements.
Ideally, a wire monopole antenna or the like comprises a quarterwave radiating element perpendicular to an infinite ground plane. This configuration is in practice impossible to achieve. However, in some circumstances, such as a mobile phone, it is impossible even to approximate this configuration well because of other design constraints.